


(Un)fashion girl

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M, Minor Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Relationship Problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Мейбл любит стикеры и платья-свитера невыносимых расцветок. Пасифике, кажется, больно даже смотреть на все это.





	(Un)fashion girl

Мейбл любит безвкусные блестки и сияющие стикеры. Она обожает свитера грубой вязки со странными аляповато-яркими узорами. Вместо элегантных украшений от Тиффани, подаренных Пасификой, Мейбл с упорством капризного ребенка носит пластиковую бижутерию. Она вся как фейерверк, заряд конфетти, пущенный из картонной хлопушки. У Пасифики рябит в глазах.

Проблема в том, что Мейбл давно не двенадцать.

Проблема в том, что они официально женаты, а Пасифика не кто-нибудь, а одна из лучших адвокатов Калифорнии. Нортвест делает вид, что не замечает косых взглядов и натянутых улыбок, когда на званый вечер, где подают чертовы тигровые креветки и омары под сливочным соусом, а дамы сверкают туалетами стоимостью в бюджет маленькой африканской страны, Мейбл приходит в малиновом платье-свитере. В аккуратных мочках ушей болтаются сережки-вишенки.

Пасифика держится с королевским достоинством. На ней коктейльное платье цвета шампанского от Lancôme и бриллиантовое колье. Она чувствует, как к лицу прилила кровь, но плотный слой пудры скрывает ее гнев куда лучше, чем хваленое самообладание.

Мейбл плевала на все условности.

Жаль, что Пасифика так не может.

Когда они приходят домой, Нортвест высказывает все, что вертелось на языке. Она говорит и чувствует, что не может остановиться - о том, как ей осточертели свитера кислотных расцветок и куча стикеров на всех видимых поверхностях, о том, что спутнице самой Пасифики Элизы Нортвест не пристало бегать по лужам и носить обклеенные узорным скотчем девичьи дневники в матерчатых рюкзаках, о том, что Мейбл уже давно не двенадцать и нужно стать хоть немного серьезнее...

Она замолкает только когда видит прозрачные капли, стекающие по щекам. Они черные от туши, потому что существование водостойкой косметики мисс Пайнс упорно игнорирует.

Пасифика замолкает так резко, что оборвавшаяся фраза кажется еще вибрирует где-то в горле, но ее уже поглотил комок горечи.

Входная дверь хлопает, и Пасифика садится на высокую табуретку, похожую на те, что любят владельцы баров и придорожных забегаловок. Она с отвращением стягивает туфли на головокружительной шпильке и кидает их куда-то за спину. Скорее всего острые каблуки оцарапают паркет, но ей плевать.

 

***

 

Девочка-звезда никогда не плачет. Это знают все, кто знаком с Мейбл Пайнс. Но, к счастью, Билл знаком не только с ней, но и с ее хмурым братом, что определенно накладывает отпечаток на характер его общения со Звездочкой.

Билл много чего знал о Диппере и ничуть не меньше о его сестре. Отчасти потому, что эти двое были отражениями друг друга, неразделимыми, как две стороны одной медали. Билл всегда думал, что уж за столько-то лет успел изучить "загадочных близнецов" и теперь готов ко всему, но это же черт возьми семейка Пайнсов, с ними все планы и расчеты катятся к чертям.

Когда Звездочка перестает плакать, пачкая его цыпляче-желтую рубашку черными разводами, Билл уже более менее в курсе ситуации и не сказать, чтобы она ему нравилась. С Пасификой у него сложились весьма своеобразные отношения, напоминающие вооруженный нейтралитет, но сейчас как никогда хочется пару раз хорошенько дернуть обнаглевшую блондинку за ухоженные волосы. Потому что никто не смеет обижать тех двоих, что Билл Сайфер назвал своей семьей.

К сожалению, после некоторых внезапных изменений в жизни Мейбл, Биллу пришлось смирится с тем, что мисс Нортвест задержится в жизни Звездочки надолго.

Как бы там ни было, Билл не мог не помочь той единственной девушке, которая освещала все вокруг своим внутренним светом.

\- Спасибо, что помогаешь мне, Билл, - Мейбл улыбнулась своей фирменной сияющей улыбкой, но мокрые ресницы, подтеки туши и чуть дрожащий голос явно подпортили впечатление.

\- Ну что ты, Звездочка, я заинтересованное лицо. Не дай боже Сосна узнает, что ты тут вздумала намочить мою рубашку соленой жидкостью, еще подумает, что я виноват и спать мне на диване, - хмыкнув отозвался Билл, стирая ватным диском остатки косметики с лица Мейбл. - Думаю, лавандовый тебе будет к лицу...

 

***

 

Пасифика на очередном благотворительном вечере. Она затянута в черное бархатное платье в пол, а завитые волосы свернулись змеями на плечах. Губы - алый росчерк, на веках тонкие и острые линии стрелок. Она вся будто осколок стекла, сияющий опасными гранями. В этот вечер никто не осмеливается подойти к ней и отпустить глупую шутку. Лишь здороваются кивками и почтительно расступаются, если не сказать разбегаются, словно трусливые мыши.

Перед глазами все еще стоит лицо Мейбл.

Нортвест сжимает тонкий бокал венецианского стекла и смотрит отрешенным взглядом на разношерстную толпу, половина из которых глупые напомаженные девицы, а вторая их петушащиеся кавалеры, похожие на пингвинов в этих черно-белых смокингах.

Уйдя в свои мысли, она не сразу замечает оживление. В центре зала, среди франтоватых мужчин и завистливо шипящих, как клубок змей, женщин, стоит она. Платье простое, но элегантное, невероятно нежного оттенка, как прованская лаванда. Пасифика помнит этот цвет - бесконечные ароматные поля и Мейбл, лежащую на цветах. Это были их первые общие каникулы во Франции. У девушки каштановые волосы, красивые и густые, уложенные в высокую прическу, выставляющую изящные изгибы шеи и плеч напоказ. Несколько прядей обрамляют лицо с по-светски утонченной улыбкой. Совершенно неестественной.

Пасифике кажется, что ее ударили под дых.

Она не знает ее. Нет-нет, _это не Мейбл_. Это какая-то чужая девушка, прекрасная, но холодная незнакомка, лишенная того самого внутреннего света искренности, что ослепил Пасифику однажды и привязал к себе, сделал ее зависимой от этой теплоты.

Девушка-виденье подходит к ней, оставляя толпу поклонников позади, и в нос тут же забивается аромат цитрусовых карамелек. Эта маленькая деталь рушит весь образ, и Нортвест облегченно выдыхает. Словно по ледяной маске пошла трещина и сквозь нее начали прорастать подснежники. Это Мейбл. Ее Мейбл.

Пасифика берет ее за руку и почти тащит к выходу. Здесь где-то очень-важные-люди, инвесторы, бывшие и будущие клиенты, и даже, скорее всего, репортеры. Пасифике плевать.

Она целует ее, едва они переступают порог их общей квартиры. Зарывается руками в волосы и аккуратно вытягивает шпильки. Водопад темных волос, пахнущих чем-то сладким и невозможно родным, тут же рассыпается по плечам. Роскошное сиреневое платье отправляется куда-то на пол, туфли они кажется вообще потеряли еще в машине. Еще один немного смазанный поцелуй, и с губ Мейбл почти стирается помада, возвращая им естественный розовый оттенок. С каждым движением в ней все меньше Незнакомки и все больше "просто Мейбл", и Пасифика думает, что еще никогда не была так довольна окончанием светского раута.

 

***

Утром Мейбл находит в шкафу новое платье-свитер морковного цвета и сережки с единорогами.


End file.
